User talk:Arshay Duskbrow
Cooool, I am in your Acknowledgments section. I was just browsing some users and was surprised to find this. Just wondering what I did and thanks for listing me :) 15:25, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :What didn't you do? Your page is totally awesome, so much info and so well presented. But in particular your "primarily a Warrior" box made me want to do some of that kind myself, so I did. :) Arshay Duskbrow 22:28, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::Ah, I see. Well that's good to know! Although I like your pages' simplicity (That green box is shweet) over the complicated mix of tables that is my page. Good job indeed! 23:11, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::Thank you. ^_^ It's simple because I don't really know what I'm doing at all. I wish I understood the markup better so I could make things look how I want, though I'd probably still have more info about me than tables and such. :) Arshay Duskbrow 23:15, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Well, if you have any questions (although I am probably not the best person to ask as I am new to this as well), feel free to ask 23:18, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Thanks, but I'm not sure what I'd ask.... I'll just have to tinker around with it some more... ^_^;; Arshay Duskbrow 23:27, 5 October 2006 (CDT) You Rule! Thanks for the acknowledgement on your page! I saw that and just thought "Arshay is awesome!! ^^" Hehe. Thanks again and if you need anything else from my page or want to know how to do anything, just make sure to msg me. Hehe. From the looks of it, I'm gonna have to do some investigating on your page to figure out how you do stuff too. o__O ^_^ GGz. — Jyro X ( ) 04:31, 7 October 2006 (CDT) Good catch Thanks for catching the line I missed. :) I just used the magic revert button Admins have and that isn't 100% accurate all the time. ;) --Rainith 22:35, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :Glad I could help. ^_^ Arshay Duskbrow 22:36, 18 October 2006 (CDT) >.> Perhaps should make a new section, but this is lazier. It was nice meeting you in Fort Aspenwood and I wanted to say so :) — Azaya 05:22, 24 January 2007 (CST) : Thanks. ^_^ Arshay Duskbrow 07:55, 25 January 2007 (CST) Nice stuff 203.164.215.170 22:44, 5 May 2007 (CDT) P.S I am Awful At Coding What's happened? All your friends are leaving. — Nova -- ( ) 15:10, 21 August 2007 (CDT) : This is what always happens. Somehow, everyone always disappears, and I'm always the one who remains. I guess people just have busier lives than me. Arshay Duskbrow 22:59, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::That kind of sucks. Also, though I see that on Jyro X's userpage that he is only leaving Guild Wars but not Guild Wiki, he seems to have left that too... unfortunately his last contribution was on February 8... I noticed his contributions when I first came to this wiki in late 2006 and I find it unfortunate that I didn't get the chance to know him better. — Nova -- ( ) 11:56, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :::I saw him, very briefly, in the game, but we didn't get to talk really... Arshay Duskbrow 11:57, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Vanquishing Yeah, I vanquish with another Ranger every night pretty much, but you are more than welcome to come, we would love the company. Add me to your friends list and give me a holler if you see me online. --[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 06:08, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Lost Friends I miss you too :'( — image:Azayasig.jpg Azaya 13:47, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :Come back to GW! GW:ENs coming out tonight! Arshay Duskbrow 15:18, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::I am back on GW... I saw you one night in DoA, but I thought you were still upset with me, so I didn't say hi or anything. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 07:30, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::Gee, that was a coincidence...I think I've gone there ONE time, to get Razah...why would I be upset with you? Arshay Duskbrow 07:38, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::The one time you asked me to vanquish and I said no because I was going to bed. You left the alliance the next day or something, I figured it was because of that. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 07:53, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::::I tried contacting you in-game numerous times, but you never answered... Arshay Duskbrow 01:57, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Awesome Hey Arshay! It's Soja. It was very nice delving into Rragar's Menagerie with you and P A R A S I T I C. I hope we can do something like that again soon. Soja 17:34, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Hey, thanks, I had fun, although I was pretty tired by then. We'll meet again. :) Arshay Duskbrow 17:55, 7 September 2007 (CDT) My Hero! You're the coolest user evar.--Darksyde Never Again 20:37, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :Meh, I would agree, but you haven't signed my guestbook yet, so you can only be #2 to User:82.43.247.241. Sorry, I don't make the rules. :P Congrats, your #1 on my "List" now.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:47, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::O_O Wow, I had no idea I was so awesome...what brought on these reflections, may I ask? Arshay Duskbrow 01:17, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::Just your pure awesomeness, obviously.-- (Talk) ( ) 05:55, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Marco speaks truth. There was something you did that impressed me, but i can't remember it, but you're still awesome in my books.--Darksyde Never Again 22:48, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Okay then. ^_^ Arshay Duskbrow 01:15, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Fort Aspenwood Lol, sorry about running OB tank in Fort Aspenwood today. And not bringing enchant removal. Misfate 21:03, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :It's normal....don't take any frenzied swearing you might have heard too deeply to heart...it's just the heat of the moment.... >_> Arshay Duskbrow 00:07, 13 September 2007 (CDT) I knew I knew you from somewhere. I recognized the name when I saw it in aspenwood a couple days ago, and well i just stumbled across it now. Ha, I knew I recognized you.-Kalle Damos Look, I started a new section! Aren't you proud? :P Anyway, it was great to talk to you yesterday again, please let's keep in touch. I'd like to swear at people in FA with you again sometime. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 10:51, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :Well considering the way it usually goes on Luxon side, joining me in just about any match is liable to fulfill that wish... :P Arshay Duskbrow 17:45, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::The recent matches I've been in have gone about 50/50, probably due in part to the fact that I was having fun more than actually helping.. Iron Mist has its drawbacks. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 12:53, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::: :P Arshay Duskbrow 17:40, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I've been mostly running this: :::: ::::A lot of fun but not big on utility. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 11:03, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Bulletin So i heer u is leik mudkips, no? --[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 21:48, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :Phail! The meme is "herd", past tense. :P But actually yes, I do enjoy Pokemon, although I never take Water starters. There are plenty of great Water pokemon...Milotic is my absolute favorite, but I also like Kingdra. By contrast, there really aren't a lot of great options for Fire and Grass types....Blaziken is an awesome looking Fire/Fighting starter, but the new D/P Infernape is basically a completely superior version...on the other hand, with the new changes to Physical/Special type attacks, Arcanine is FINALLY a viable Fire poke, and looks-wise it was always a favorite. Great stats too. Grass is a favorite type of mine, but good ones are rare...I haven't gotten a chance yet, but maybe the new Leafeon will be good...the stats are only midline though. So yeah, I usually go with the Fire or Grass starters. Sorry, no room for mudkips here. :P Arshay Duskbrow 00:38, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::Meh, my mew pwns ur poke's —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 13:47, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :::No legendaries, plskthx. :P Arshay Duskbrow 18:59, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Ouch, Mgrishpon just pwnd his gf on accident while playing pokemon-- (Talk) ( ) 19:01, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :::::lol, I can't believe you came back with that!--[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 01:21, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Bow Types I saw on the Bow's talk page that you favored Flatbows. Out of curiosity could I ask you why? I haven't met many Rangers outside of PvP that used/like/tolerated them. I've tried them several times and found them useless, but apparently you must know something I do not about them. Maybe I've been using them wrong all this time and could find a use for them after all. Personally I think Longbows and Hornbows are superior, but to each his own! I'd love to read your thoughts on this. Cheers!--[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 01:25, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :I use Read the Wind almost exclusively as my preparation. I see that you claim on the page there are "better" preps, although I have no idea where you got the idea of a "minute distance advantage"....it has nothing to do with distance. +10 damage on every shot coupled with extremely fast and accurate shots (a powerful boon for interruption and moving targets) are, for me, superior benefits in most general circumstances. :Now, Flatbows and Shortbows are the fastest firing bows. Flatbows and Longbows are the longest ranged bows. Thus, the only drawback Flatbows have is their flight speed/arc. RtW remedies this problem. Thus, when using Read the Wind, the Flatbow is inarguably superior to all other bow types. It has the range of a Longbow, the firing rate of a Shortbow, and RtW gives it flight speed and accuracy completely superior to a non-RtW Recurve. :Personally, I find Longbows and Hornbows useless. :P If you're using RtW, a Longbow is basically a slower firing Flatbow. Even if you aren't using RtW, Longbows still tend to miss at range in my experience, as their arc is inferior to a Recurve. Hornbows are glacially slow firing, have no range advantage, and are also inferior to Recurves accuracy-wise. 10% AP is not worth it. :Of course, if you are ''not using Read the Wind as your prep, Recurves become the best general option (although because I'm so used to RtW Flatbow characteristics I find their lack of range and slow firing speed offputting). Shortbows can be theoretically good assuming you don't mind getting close, although in practice I hardly ever use one. :But yes...Read the Wind is my prep of choice, and with it the Flatbow becomes the best bow, hands down. Arshay Duskbrow 08:19, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::I see where you are coming from now. Personally, I think it's a lot of trouble to go through to get, well, harldy noticable effects but if it works for you that is all that matters and more power too you. Now as far as Preparations go, I use either Apply Poison or Glass Arrows. Glass Arrows is nearly always on my bar unless I am going Broadhead or Burning Arrow. The benefit to this is three fold in my opinion: 1.The damage is increased per shot, making the ranger a great damage dealer. Since I am an Expertise ranger I can couple the Glass Arrows with skills such as Zojun's Shot or Point Blank Shot to get a nice spike as well as making the only two Marksmanship attacks I carry worthwhile, Sloth Hunters Shot and Needling Shot. Add the Hornbow's 10% AP and Lighting Reflexes into the equation and you can start to deal some serious damage. With a skill like Needling, which is thought to be worthless, I can spam it once they are below 50% health and deal nearly 120 damage a second at nearly no energy cost. Add that fact with the fact that I ALWAYS roll with a broadhead ranger on my team and we both carry Epidemic, we can shut targets down and kill them quickly. 2. I use Scout's Insignia's on all my armor pieces. Since I always run with high Expertise, I have no use for Radiant Insignia's as my skills cost near to nothing anyways, and since Glass Arrows lasts nearly 40 seconds it turns into a cast and forget Prep that boosts my damage output and raises my armor level by 10 on all my armor pieces. 3. Bleeding. It's a free condition for those jerk-offs who block everything. As I stated before, we all carry Epidemic and it's basically a natural choice for a condition heavy team. Glass Arrows get a bum wrap, it's a great elite, people just don't give it a chance. I normally replace Zojun's or Whirling with Lighting Reflexes depending on the situation. This build is used with alongside of a Broadhead ranger using Apply Poison. Party wide shutdowns through conditions, with me as the main damage dealer. See THIS link to get an idea of how we normally roll and why the Hornbow and or Longbow is usefull to us.--[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 20:49, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :I was just stopping by to harass Arshay, as i usually do(And she loves it) when i saw this most interesting dicussion on bows! I'm with Arshay, the only bows my Ranger uses are Recurve and Flat. And i hope you know the bonus damage from attack skills as well as all damage from needling shot is armor ignoring, making the hornbow the worst possible choice. Short bows work for DPS, but if you're gonna go DPS, just go spear. Longbows are a type i'll never use, ever, they're inferior in every significant way to flatbows, if you ask me. Your builds are good, you just need better bow choice =P :@Arshay - I got my account suspended again! =D How are you?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 00:50, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC)